I L O V E Y O U
by The Mage of Doom
Summary: Takes place after Radiant Dawn. Ike needs to tell Soren he's leaving and little does he know the suprise that'll be thrown at him. MPREG. Don't like, don't read.


And now for something completely different: IKE/SOREN MPREG. This idea came to me in a dream so IT'S NORMAL. Don't like, fuck off. You like, keep reading.

Moving on~ This story is based after the events of Radiant Dawn and it's when Ike is telling Soren he's leaving Tellius to go search out new adventures. Little did Ike know the suprise that was going to be thrown at him...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Fire Emblem, not the story, not the characters, nada. zero. ziltch. zippo. none. So no sue.

* * *

It was nighttime when the Greil Mercenaries got back from their latest mission and they were all exhausted. The mission itself had been simple enough but the trek back to their base had been hard. It was spring time and the rains were right on time this year, making the roads muddy and slippery and just generally difficult to travel on. To add onto that, along with their normal payment in gold they had also recieved spare weapons which they desperatly needed. That added to things needing to get hauled back to base and this of course added more trouble when the spare weapons had to be hauled on the side pouches of Titania's, Oscar's, and Mist's horses. The footing was bad enough and the added weight to the horses was just making things worse.

So by the time they reached their base they were muddy, soaking wet, sore, and tired. Even Boyd who was always so full of energy was complaining about how exhausted he was. At the base the mercenaries did their usual 'return from a mission' routine and then they each retired to their respective rooms. This naturally included Soren, who was MORE than happy to get away from everyone and change into a dry set of robes and go to sleep. Unfortunatly sleep didn't come to him like he hoped it would. Even after an hour of just lying in bed he failed at falling asleep. To add ontop of the insomnia, he felt slightly nauseas. This has been a reaccuring regularly lately for the past couple weeks and Soren had no way to explain what was causing it. Whatever the case was however he made the desicion to speak to Rhys about it tomorrow because this was getting out of hand. And the next day he did just that.

The next day Rhys was organizing his herbs and remedies when Soren came into his room, knocking lightly on the doorway to alert the redhead he was there. Rhys smiled at Soren acknowledging him before going back to organizing.

"Can I help you with something Soren?" Rhys asked placing a few brightly coloured jars on the top shelf of his remedies cabinet.

"Yes actually...I haven't been feeling well for this past week or so and I was wondering if you had something to help with it." Soren said, curiously watching the organizing of the jars.

"Hm? How haven't you been feeling well?" Rhys turned to face Soren, slightly shocked that Soren was even slightly ill. Soren hardly ever gets sick and when he does it's usually serious, so the fact the young sage had come to him for medical help was a major deal.

"I haven't been able to sleep well because I've been feeling ill to my stomach." The younger man explained.

"So it's just slight insomnia and nausea?"

"That's a little bit of what it is yes."

"What do you mean 'a little bit'?" Rhys was slightly confused by the phrasing of Soren's words.

"I mean there have been other things bothering me but I just want help with the insomnia and stomach pain." Soren explained.

"What other symptoms have you had? I might be able to figure out how to help you if I know the full extent of your symptoms..."

"The sleeplessness, nausea yet always being hungry...I've felt very lightheaded lately too..."

Rhys was quiet as he listened to what Soren said and from what he heard he thought he knew what it was so he took out on of the small herb jars and handed it to Soren.

"Here, put these leaves in your tea every morning and evening and see if it helps." Rhys said, "You probably just have a flu or something like it. The tea will help with your stomach and help your nausea."

Soren took the small jar and thanked Rhys and left, hoping he DID just have the flu.

For the next couple days as he drank his tea with the leaves he'd recieved from Rhys it worked, however, after those couple days his nausea and insomnia came back with avengance, stronger and lasting longer than before. He hid it very well though as he avoided everyone when he could feel the uneasiness of his stomach coming on. The only one who noticed how Soren was behaving strangely was his lover, Ike. The leader had become very worried over Soren's behaviour and intended to confront his lover on the matter.

As Soren skipped yet another meal in favor of retreating to his room, Ike seized the opportunity to speak to Soren one-on-one. He knocked on the door to the sages room and frowned slightly when he was told to go away.

"Soren, I'm not going away." Ike said to Soren through the door, "I need to talk to you about something so let me in please."

There was a long pause before the lock on Soren's door could be heard sliding out of place and the loud creak as the door opened, "What do you need to talk to me about?" Soren was slightly worried about the tone in Ike's voice as the blunt man never used this tone unless what he was speaking about was serious.

"Can I come in? It's some-what private..."

Soren's heart pounded in his chest as worst-case scenerios began playing out in his head as he stood to the side, letting Ike enter the room. He closed the door behind Ike and slid the lock back into place before turning to his blue-haired lover,

"So what is it you needed to talk about?" He kept his voice steady and void of the worry filling his heart and mind.

"It's about your behaviour lately...It's got me worried.." Ike said, "You're naturally a very anti-social person but... Not like this, you've been skipping meals, making obvious mistakes in your work and reports, you have dark circles under your eyes. What's wrong?"

"...Nothing's wrong." Soren said, his worries dissipating a little, "Why would you think those qualify as something being wrong? I'm just a little off lately, that's all. It's nothing you need be worried about."

"But it DOES worry me Soren, you're never this off. Something must be wrong with you...Did you go to Rhys and ask him for something to help?"

"...I did but it only helped for a couple days before the illness came back stronger than ever..." Soren looked away, not wanting to face Ike, "I've just been hoping that it goes away on it's own..."

"Has it gone away at all?"

"...No..." Soren said after a moment.

"Why haven't you told anyone then!" Ike said, his voice just slightly raised, "This obviously isn't gonna go away on it's own so you need to get some help!"

"I don't want to ask for help, this will go away on it's own if I just give it time!" Soren shot back, his voice raising slightly well.

"If it hasn't gone away by now then it probably won't anytime soon! So just suck up your pride or whatever it is and go ask Rhys for more help!"

"I. Don't. Want. To." Soren said, emphasizing each word to get his point across better.

"I. Don't. Care." Ike said, "You're getting help from Rhys whether I have to tie you down to the bed or knock you unconcious."

"You wouldn't do that and you know it."

Ike's eyes narrowed as he stared Soren straight in the eyes, "Try me."

The next day Soren sat in Rhys' room waiting for him to finish the check-up, just wanting the whole thing to be over. Rhys was doing more thourough testing this time to find out what exactly was wrong and it was taking longer than Soren would've liked. He would've left right then and there but Ike was blocking the door.

"Are you almost done?" Soren snapped at Rhys, as the bishop looked over the notes he'd written about Soren's symptoms and such.

Rhys looked rather confused and he sighed, "Almost Soren, calm down..." He said as he pulled out a small clear crystal from his cabinet, "I'm gonna do one last thing to be absolutly sure what I think you have is right..."

"And what is that?" Soren asked looking at the crystal in Rhys' hands.

"Don't worry about it just hold it okay?" Rhys told him, holding the crystal out to Soren, watching carefully as the sage took it, ignoring the rolling of the others eyes. The crystal remained blank for a moment before it filled with a pink-ish mist, shocking Soren and Ike alike.

"I thought so..." Rhys said as he took the orb from Soren, "This proves it..." He muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, what? What does it prove?" Soren asked, getting a little irritated.

"Well...That...That you're pregnant...Somehow..." Rhys said, "The symptoms all point to it and the fact that the crystal filled with pink smoke proves it all to be true."

Soren stared at Rhys like he was crazy, mad, insane, and any other word that meant he was wrong in the head, "I'm a MAN. You realize this right?"

"Yes I realize this but I also know you're anatomical structure is slightly different because of your blood..."

Rhys was the only other person besides Ike and Stefan that knew about Soren's blood, that he was a Branded.

"Apparently," Rhys started to explain "The Branded carry a special gene that is only active in few males, allowing them to carry offspring to keep their line going. This was a gift from the Goddess apparently and for many it was a blessing as the Branded were finally reaching enough numbers to start requesting their own nation from Begnion. The numbers were still small though because the pregnancies that the men had only have a 50% and under success rate. It's unfortunate but true... I began looking things like this up after you first came to me with your illness."

Soren's face had paled considerably and he looked like he was about to be sick. Seeing this, Ike moved from his place by the door over to Soren's side, rubbing his back gently.

"Soren, are you okay?" Ike asked worriedly.

"I...I...This.." Soren wasn't able to make sense of it and couldn't form coherent sentences from the shock.

He was carrying another child, IKE'S child... He knew it was Ike because he was the only one he'd ever had sex with. The last time they made love was at the end of the war a little over two months ago which would make sense considering how the symptoms showed up a little after that. He loved Ike, he really did but this was a whole other life he was now responsible for and he wasn't sure he could take care of it. More importantly what if Ike didn't want it, what if-

"Soren!" Ike's voice brought Soren out of his thoughts, "Soren, are you okay?" He asked again.

"I...I don't know..." He replied honestly, "This...This is rather sudden and unexpected...I..."

"Do you want it?" Rhys spoke up this time, "A child is a lot of responsibility and it'll mean a lot of changes on your part Soren."

Ike looked to Soren as Rhys voiced the question he wanted to ask. The sage's head was lowered and his body was trembling.

"I...Do YOU want it...?" Soren asked Ike who simply smiled and said yes. Soren looked up at Ike and stared at him, his eyes wide, "R-Really...?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I want it? It's OURS Soren..." Ike said placing a hand gently on Soren's stomach, "That alone is reason enough to keep it, right?"

Soren lowered his head again and Ike looked to Rhys, silently asking for some kind of help.

Rhys sighed, "Okay look...Soren, no matter what you choose to do with this child you'll always have our support. You're not alone in this..."

Soren just nodded but didn't raise his head at all, which caused Ike to sigh.

"Soren look...There's something I need to tell you..." He said, glancing at Rhys who took the look to mean he wanted a little privacy with Soren, which he happily gave them.

Soren didn't look up, "...What is it...?"

"...I plan to leave here..."

This caused Soren to look up, his eyes wide, "What!" He shouted standing up staring at Ike, "You're telling me NOW of all times?"

"Look Soren I-"

"NO! How could you do this! Right when we figure this out you tell me you're leaving! What sense does that make!"

"Soren there's a reason I'm telling you now..." Ike tried to explain but Soren interrupted again.

"And what is that hm? That you're leaving me here and planning to go out and have great adventures on your own while I sit around with this THING in me an-"

Now it was Ike's turn to interrupt. He stepped forward and slapped Soren across his cheek then grabbed his shoulders and pressed him tightly against the nearest wall, "Shut up and let me explain Soren." He said in a firm voice and waited to see if the sage would talk back, but he didn't, there was silence from the other man who just stared wide eyed at the one pinning him.

"You hit me..." He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"And I regret it like nothing else, but you weren't listening to me..." Ike said, "Look... I'm telling you I'm leaving because I want you to come with me."

There was silence again as Soren stared at Ike and Ike stared at Soren, each studying the other's expressions.

"...Well?" Ike asked after a long silence, "What do you say?"

Another pause of silence, "...Yes..."

A smile grew on Ike's face, "I knew you'd say that..."

"Of course I'd go with you Ike! You're my everything and..." Soren looked down to his stomach, "Now... What are we going to do about it? I mean if were going to travel then..."

"Hush" Ike said, placing a finger to Soren's lips, "We'll ask Rhys what's the safest way to travel and we'll head off to the Grann Desert. I'm sure someone there will be able to help better than the people here, right?"

Soren nodded, "Right."

"Alright, it's decided then." Ike smiled more, "We'll take the week to rest and prepare for the journey before leaving. Does that sound alright?"

Soren nodded again and smiled, "Anything is alright with me. I'll go anywhere with you Ike..."

_A week later... _

Ike and Soren had left for their journey, leaving all their old friends and memories behind them and setting out for a whole new life and adventure. They had recieved congratulations on the conception of their child and had received many prayers for a safe journey. After the farewells and such they set off, again, leaving everything they had ever known behind, but starting off anew with only a few possessions and the person they loved most in the world by their side...

_In the days to come the two lovers will see many new things: places no one else had ever seen, people no one else has ever met, adventures no one else has ever had. And they would have beautiful baby girl whom they would name Elena in memory of Ike's mother. Their love would never be matched by anyone else and with the time spent together with their daughter, their love would grow even more..._

I L O V E Y O U . . .

* * *

A/N: And that is that. This is by far the longest thing I have ever written so I hope you like it for the amount of time and effort I put into it. I'm thinking if I get enough reviews on it I'll write a little extra chapter or something to show what happens with them after Elena is born. But only if I get enough reviews (hint hint) XD

But yeah, review please, really even if it's to tell me this is a piece of crap I'll take whatever I can get. Critisism would also be greatly appreciated. Thank you, I love you all my dears~ Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did~


End file.
